


Bigger and better

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doctors & Physicians, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Some more Reaptire but with more focus on Reaper!





	Bigger and better

**Author's Note:**

> belly kisses? belly kisses!

I’ve had this idea for a long while now and I’ve thought why the hell not. So here’s some checkup but this time with Reaper! I just really wanna see some art of these two.

—————————

Reaper tried to tug down his shirt past his belly as far as possible. Whenever he got nervous or anxious he’d do something with his clothing and today was definitely a reason to be nervous. Reaper had been back on Overwatch for quite awhile and things had been going great. With the information given, Overwatch has been winning time and time again against the organization he helped make. But he didn’t want that life anymore, he wanted to be with Jamie, or Junkrat.

Things had really hit off with them ever since they first confessed their love for each other. Reaper and Junkrat were practically inseparable, they could always be seen around each other. For the most part almost every member of Overwatch was supportive of their relationship, but of course there was those handful of people who disapproved of it, mainly Hanzo and Mei. They didn’t like how the two were so supportive of each other’s gains. They didn’t care though.

The older members of Overwatch seemed to be warming up to Reaper again. He hadn’t had the time to talk to each of them individually but he was going to have to eventually. Today was one of those days. It was going to be Reaper’s first check up since the fall of Overwatch and Reaper was nervous as hell. Not only was he going to have to have an awkward conversation with Mercy, she was going to scold him for his weight. Which he had been packing a lot of lately.

When you’re in a relationship with someone who has an appetite as big as Junkrat, there’s no doubt that it’s going to start to rub off on you. Reaper’s already wide frame had started to grow softer since he’s been with Junkrat. He couldn’t stay mad at him though, Reaper loved the late night cuddles of belly pressing against belly. Plus he was starting to get more accepting of his weight. Reaper would catch himself staring into his reflection after a shower, notching his belly slowly but surely getting rounder and rounder. Yeah he loved his own belly, but he adored his lover’s.

Reaper would sometimes spend countless hours playing with Junkrats hefty belly. Kissing it and rubbing and doing everything he could think of to it. He watches as the belly practically grew in his talons, and it was partly his doing. Reaper loved knowing that he was helping make that gut look softer and bigger. It was more of Junkrat to love after all, Reaper would just hug the giant belly and often fall asleep on it. Using the soft round tummy as a cushion for his head as he cuddled up to Junkrat.

But he didn’t feel the same about his weight. Sometimes he still felt ashamed of having a big gut. Just a few years ago he was strong and muscular and now he was so big you could barely tell the difference. With Junkrat though those thoughts started to go away. Reaper couldn’t help but think like that way as he approached Mercy’s office.

When Reaper entered her office he saw her finishing something on her note pad, “you can sit down if you’d like Gabe” Mercy said.

Reaper chuckled nervously, “I’m fine thank you” Reaper could feel the tension between the two.

“You’re smarter than Jamison, with that spare tire of yours, you wouldn’t be able to squeeze out of that thing. Jamie does it every time, mostly because he can’t stand up for too long or else he’ll pass out.” Mercy joked.

“Thanks. So... what’s gonna happen first?” Reaper asked, nervously tugging at his shirt again.

Mercy stood up and motioned for Reaper to follow her to another area, “I’m going to take your blood pressure, eyesight, hearing, anything that might cause harm or something that’s in early development like some sort of disease” Mercy stated, “oh I forgot to mention this but you’re gonna have to take almost everything off except for the underwear” Mercy mentioned.

Reaper became a little flustered, “Really? Could I at least keep the mask on?” Reaper asked.

“Sure, you’re gonna have to take it off when I test for vision, hearing and anything inside the mouth” Mercy replied, putting on some plastic gloves.

Reaper nodded and took almost everything off. It was sort of nice to not be constricted by his clothing, his red shorts were getting smaller and smaller and started to dig into his skin. The stained white tank top he had on was acting more like a crop top nowadays. It was no use for Reaper to try and pull it down his massive belly. He was a little more anxious now that he was showing off more of his squishy skin but it helped that his belly was a nice cover for his bulge. That was only for the eyes of Junkrat now, since he couldn’t see past his sack of squish.

Reaper took his mask off and grunted, “just get the stuff over with already” Reaper huffed.

Mercy nodded, checking his ears and eyes to make sure they were alright. His throat was in good condition, no signs of infection there, “everything seems to be good up here, except maybe your face has gotten a lot rounder since the last time I saw it” Mercy commented, poking one of Reapers puffy cheeks slightly.

Reaper quickly put his mask back on, “I didn’t come here to get poked at, just make sure everything’s good” Reaper pouted.

Mercy apologized and took Reaper’s blood pressure and heart rate, “everything seems to be going well. I’ll have to check out your cells on another day but besides that the only thing left I have to do is weigh you and all that”

Reaper gulped as Mercy pulled out a scale and asked Reaper to step on it. He balanced himself as best as he could, it was very nerve racking to find out how much he weighed, and he cursed himself silently as he couldn’t read the numbers past his protruding gut. Mercy bent over a bit and read the numbers to herself and entered it into the note pad.

“How much do I weigh?” Reaper asked nervously, stepping off the scale.

“397 pounds. A lot heavier than you actually look, but certainly not as heavy as Jamie” Mercy replied.

Reapers jaw dropped, really? He was that close to 400? He’d never think he’d get so big! Of course he’d been stuffing his face nonstop with Jamie and now look at him, a big fat slob who can’t even fit into half of his clothes anymore.

Mercy took out some measuring tape and measured Reaper. She measured his round belly which almost took up all of the tape,his thighs and his arms, “there’s no other way to say this but you’re overweight” mercy said, poking Reapers brown belly.

“No shit” Reaper replied, grabbing his shorts and started to tug them up his thick thighs.

“I’d say watch what you eat and maybe get some exercise but I know what you’re doing with Jamie and I don’t think that’s gonna happen anytime soon. You’re heart is fine so you can keep that access fat, but don’t go chunky monkey on us like Jamie is alright?” Mercy said, handing Reaper his tank top and walking the fatty outside.

“No promises” Reaper grumbled. He didn’t even bother to put on his shirt, he was too busy in thought.

397 repeated in his head for quite awhile, he still couldn’t believe the fact that he was so big. Of course he knew he been gaining quite a bit but certainly not that much. Reaper couldn’t help but poke and squeeze his belly as he waddled his way back to Junkrat’s room.

“Hey Reaps! How was the check up?” Junkrat greeted, standing himself up and waddling up to Reaper. Giving a nice big kiss to him.

Reaper sighed, “it went fine” Reaper shrugged. He threw his tank top to the side and took off his shorts. Sitting on the couch and digging into some leftover pizza.

Junkrat hummed and sat next to his lover, “by the look of yer face I could tell it didn’t go so hot” Junkrat said, removing Reaper’s mask and kissed him again.

Reaper took one look at his belly and compared it to Junkrat’s, “it’s just... I’m so big and fat and ugly. I’ve packed on the pounds nonstop and it’s making me hate myself look in the mirror” Reaper huffed, poking his round belly.

Junkrats eyes widened, “don’t say that-“

“I know what your going to say! You look so fucking hot with that beautiful gut on you and on me it just looks stupid” Reaper interrupted.

Junkrat didn’t say anything for awhile but let Reaper vent. He knew that when his lover was having a tough day the first thing he’d do is let Reaper spill everything out. SonReaper continued to vent until Junkrat ended it by placing a nice big kiss on Reaper’s belly.

“Yer fucking wrong love, that is the most hot guy I’ve seen! And with you already lookin so smokin its an added bonus! I love how big and taut it is. So round and fuzzy it’s like cuddling up to a beanbag with some fuzz on it. The round cheeks that you have make you look so cute I can kiss you all day. A perfect caramel apple or delicious chocolate egg for me to eat” Junkrat reassured, planting kisses all of Reaper’s belly. He then used his hands to slowly massage and play with the gut.

“Thanks Jamie, you mean the world to me” Reaper said, patting Junkrat’s belly and giving Junkrat a kiss on the round cheek.

The two cuddled up together, Junkrat rubbing Reaper’s belly and Reaper playing with Junkrats gut. The two were so close that they were belly to belly, thighs squished together and they could hear the others breathing.

After awhile of cuddling Reaper finally spoke up, “you’re quite the snack too. I can’t think of a food to call you but I’ll still eat you like a damn good snack, no a feast. You’re gluttony is rubbing off me rat and I’m gonna make you pay. Don’t surprised if you can’t walk for the rest of the day tomorrow” Reaper teased, poking a talon into the soft belly.

Junkrat smirked, “I’ll let ya do anything to me. I’ll get so big for ya. Fill me up and make me as fat as possible” Junkrat blushed, patting his own gigantic belly.

Reaper nodded, “no problem”

The two cuddled for a long time before their eyes became as heavy as their guts and soon the fell asleep squished together on the small couch, belly to belly.

—————————————

I hope you enjoyed this update to the check up series I’m doing! I’m also falling hard for these two and I need these guys cuddling ASAP!


End file.
